Another Chance
by Lia Star
Summary: Xander gets drained whilst out on patrol and Spike ends up turning him... Wackiness ensues... Or will do when I get around to writing it .
1. Chapter One

I've been going through my computer and this is another story that I had forgotten about which I am now posting, please review and let me know if you want me to continue.

And jsut to let you know I will be focussing on the Sire-Chile relationship in the story and there will be slash between Xander, Spike and Angel. I will however give warning before I get to that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spike's mind was in utter confusion, his usual cool self was replaced by a panicking version of himself. His heart was screaming at him to do one thing, but his mind was telling him to do another. There was also the thought at the back of his mind that Buffy would stake him either way. Whatever he chose to do, he would have to choose fast, his time was running out. He hated this guy, he didn't know why he was trying to help him, but something was just telling him that this was what he had to.

In the end his heart won the argument and he nipped his wrist, allowing his blood to flow freely, he then propped up the young man's head and placed his wrist to his mouth, allowing the blood to run down his throat, soon the young man began sucking, and as Spike grew weaker he was eventually forced to pull away, he had given a lot of blood, perhaps too much, but he wanted to give the boy a good start in life, a good start that he had never had the first time round.

Now all he had to do was work out how to break the news to Buffy that he had just turned one of her best friends into a demon. He could deal with Buffy's hate, but for some reason that wasn't the thing that bothered him most, he wasn't sure if he could live with Xander's hate, his childe's hate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Despite his weak state Spike had managed to carry Xander back to Giles's house fairly easy. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, pleading silently that Buffy wasn't there, this was going to be hard enough anyway, without the slayer trying to stake him at the same time, at least with the others he might get a bit of time to explain his actions, befor ehe turned into a pile of dust.

Giles opened the door slowly, always aware that whatever was knocking on his door could be the newest treat, freshly delivered from the hellmouth, however when he saw Xander in Spike's arms he moved aside quickly allowing Spike to come through and put him on the sofa. Once he was sure that Xander was safe he turned his attentions back to Giles. For once Giles looked at a loss of what to say, he normally knew exactly what to say, whether he was comforting someone, explaining a newly risen evil or deciphering an acient prophesy, but no words came to his mouth. He eventually managed to croak out the one thing that had been constantly on his mind since he had first seen Xander cradled in Spike's arms.

"Is he, is he dead?" Spike couldn't answer the question properly yet, he need a minute to compose himself, so he just nodded, the watcher was smart enough, with any luck he wouldn't have to explain it all yet. Spike silently thanked any God out there, when he realised that Giles was alone in the house, at least he wouldn't have to face the slayer and the slayerettes, yet. "How?" Spike forced himself to answer the watcher.

"There was an ambush, they were after me, there were so many of them. I was fighting them off but one of them got to Xander, they had practically drained him by the time I got there and staked the vampire, it was either turn him, or let him die. The witch should be able to restore his soul, and it shouldn't take him to long to get used to it, as he has never killed anyone before" Giles couldn't believe what he was hearing, not just that Xander had been turned, but that Xander had been turned by Spike. If it had been Angel then maybe he would have understood more, Angel had a soul, he would do what he thought would be best for Xander, but Spike was soul-less, and he apparantly hated them all.

"Why?" Giles knew Buffy would be furious with what had happened, but he needed to know Spike's reasons, his motives for doing what he did before he made a decision to whether it was the right thing to do or not.

"He was young, he needed another shot at life. I know you can't really call this life but, with a soul he would still be around. The slayer and her friends can grow to accept him as he is, I don't think any of them would be able to cope if he was gone forever" Giles was shocked at Spike, he never thought that the vampire would actually be able to care for them all, but since the chip Spike had changed dramatically, not just the fact that he was no longer killing, but the fact that he actually seemed to genuinly care for what happened to Xander and the rest of the 'slayerettes' Giles made his decision, he was going to support Spike in his decision, but he needed to move fast, and leave Buffy out of it for as long as possible while the rest of them got used to it, she would take it the hardest out of everyone, even Anya.

"Lets get him upstairs" Spike recognised this as a symbol of Giles's acception of his decision, and knowing that he had the watcher on his side, knowing that he had a little more support, motivated him further, to try and make the best out of a potentially disasterous situation. Spike carried Xander up to the room Giles had directed him to and placed him gently on the bed. He then followed Giles back downstairs.

After recovering from his shock Giles was suddenly more himsef and taking charge of the situation, managing somehow to keep calm and work out what needed to be done next.

"Right well we need Willow here as soon as possible, he needs to get his soul before he wakes up, or things will just be harder on him. Anya also needs to be informed, she was, is his girlfriend" Giles corrected himself after talking in the past tense "I'm afraid we are going to have to call Angel as well, he is the only other souled vampire around, he can probably help Xander cope"

"But what about me? I'm his sire" Spike suddenly felt annoyed that his sire, once again was able to creep in on his world, and take what was his.

"Yes, I understand that Spike, and ultimatley you will be the only one able to truly help Xander, but Angel is the only one who will understand exactly what he is going through" Spike nodded and agreed relucatantly.

"Ok then, I'll call Willow and Tara, and then Anya, I think It's best if the others get used to the idea of Xander being a vampire before we let Buffy in on what's happened, she will need the support from everyone here. You can phone Angel Investigations in L.A, get Angel to come down here" Spike nodded once again and picked up the phone, taking a deep breath before he dialed the L.A number.

"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless"

"Cordelia It's Spike"

"And?" Cordelia's tone was even more annoyed than what it normally was, obviously she was in the middle of doing something important, probably giving herself a manicure Spike thought to himself before getting back on track.

"I need to talk to the poofter"

"The poofter? Oh you mean Angel"

"Of course I mean Angel, just get my bloody sire on the soddin' phone now"

"Don't bother saying please then" Cordelia muttered to herself more than to Spike as she went off to find Angel and give him the message that his wonderful childe was on the phone.

"What is it Spike?"

"I-We-They need you to come to Sunnydale"

"Why?" Angel was curious as to what could make his usually cool as a cucumber childe, into a stuttering mess

"There was a fight, Xander got drained, and turned him to stop him from dying, Red's going to curse him with a soul and the watcher thinks you will be able to help him out a bit with that"

"Let me get this right, you turned Xander?"

"Yes, didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Why?"

"Look can we save all the bleedin' questions til later, we need you here now" A slight slip of the tongue and Spike regretted it instantly, he had admitted to needing his sire, he had meant to say they needed him, not we and include himself in it, he cursed silently and hoped Angel wouldn't have picked up on it.

After hearing the 'we need you', Angel told Spike he was on his way and hung up the phone, pausing only to grab his coat before getting in the car and heading to Sunnydale, he hadn't informed Wes, Cordy or anyone about his disapearing act, he could phone them later, all that was on his mind at the moment was his childe, his childe needed him and he was going to be there for him in his time of need, maybe this would start to make up for all those times he hadn't been there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spike hung up the phone and walked downstairs. He was surprised to see that Willow was already there, setting out her spell and laying various spell books around the floor, she looked up when she saw Spike enter the room.

"Spike, I just wanted to say, Thankyou" Spike had been dreading meeting Willow, he knew that she was very close to Xander, and she was quite a powerful witch, not someone you really want to be angry at you, Tara seemed to be ok with it all, though it was hard to tell, Tara didn't make her feelings clear that often. 2 down 1 to go Spike mentally counted down in his head, Buffy was not going to take this well.

By now Willow had passed a book to Tara who was now reciting something.

"Quod perditum est, invenietur"

"Not dead, nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum I call. Return I call on..." Willow was starting to get weaker, and Spike actually felt himself getting worried for the witch, he knew that she had performed this spell before, but it seemed to be a taking a lot out of her, and then all of a sudden, Willow's head shot back, he glanced at the watcher but by the fairly calm look on his face Spike guessed that this was meant to happen.

"Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte. Nici mort, nici al fiintei. Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el. Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum! ACUM!" Willow collapsed to the floor.

"Willow, Willow are you ok?" Willow slowly sat up and looked around blankly before taking a deep breath.

"One souled vampire upstairs"

"Are you sure? If this didn't work then..." Giles trailed off, he didn't need to warn Willow of the importance of the spell.

"No, it worked, I felt something go through me, like when I re-ensouled Angel last time. It worked"

The three humans in the room cast a worried glance to the vmapire as he stood up and began to walk up the stairs to the room they had left Xander.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Oooh... I'm very naughty... Look how short this chapter is... A second short chapter by me... tut tut tut. But a short chapter is better than no chapter right? I'm going on holiday and i thought I should at least update something, I will be going back to normal chapter size when I get back though, it's the summer holidays so I should hopefully have more time to write for you wonderful people.

Please review, I know it's short, but make me feel loved?

* * *

There was noise everyone, a thumping noise, again and again. Smells assaulted him. He could feel every fibre of the material beneath him. He opened his eyes and bright light assaulted his sensitive eyeballs before he squeezed them shut again. It all hurt so much, everything was coming in on him, he felt like he was suffocating. He let out a small whimper and suddenly a hand came, stroking his head lightly.

Eventually he started to feel better, he could block out some of the sounds and the hand was relaxing him. He risked opening his eyes slightly again and although everything was still too bright it was manageable. A face looked back at him and he recognised it as his source of comfort and edged slightly closer.

He then recognised the face and the body it was part of to belong to Spike. He wanted to jump off the bed and get as far away from the vampire as he could, but found as much as he wanted to do that, he still wanted to be closer to Spike more than anything else.

"It's ok Pet. Come on, it's ok, I'm here."

However much he didn't want to trust Spike, he couldn't help it and found himself moving closer into Spike's strong arms and burying his face in his neck. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep again, feeling safer than he had in a long time.


End file.
